Moments
by Mai Pintian
Summary: ONESHOT and YAOI. It takes only a few moments to change lives forever, as a certain ninja and soldier find out. But are these changes welcome?


**A/N: Couldn't get this shipping out of my head! I just wanted to write about Snake Eyes, to be honest. There is a small Transformers Prime reference somewhere… cookies to those who can find it!**

**Snakes! Disclaimer!**

**Snake Eyes: *shrugs***

**... Cobra Commander!**

**Cobra: Mai Pintian doessssn't own G.I. Joe. This story was only for… *random pose***

**Snake Eyes: *facepalms***

**Cobra: SNAKE EYES SMEXY TYME!**

It was a quiet day for the Joes. They finally found a reasonable place to rest. It even had a swimming hole for them to take a bath in (Snake Eyes was _very _pleased with this.) Everyone decided to take turns to take their baths and, as they waited for their turns, Snake Eyes would train them some more.

Snake Eyes tackled Duke to the ground almost effortlessly using the military technique that had been taught to him. With a small grunt, Duke was pinned under the black ninja's weight. For one moment too long, he felt the cool breath of the ninja wash over his face. Part of him, the louder part, urged him to move away… but he didn't know (or want to know) what his other half was thinking.

"Hey, Snakes, it's your- woah!" Roadblock shouted the last word, nearly dropping his towels and dirty laundry.

"Looks like we interrupted the make-out session," Tunnel Rat and Ripcord snorted in unison at the latter's words.

Duke shoved the black clad man lightly off of him. He was relieved to see the ninja move… only to realize Snake Eyes was now straddling him and checking his wounds. "Snake Eyes!" Duke shouted and struggled against the ninja. For another awkward moment, he felt their groins grind against each other and he could've sworn he heard Snake Eyes moan softly with a _very _rough voice.

When the ninja realized what he had done, he practically jumped up in surprise and ran off towards the swimming hole, grabbing his towel and fresh clothes in the same movement.

"What was _that _about?" Tunnel Rat asked Duke, earning a mere shrug.

"He loves baths," Scarlet replied as she moved her things out of the Coyote's storage "Which is more than I can say for you, Tunnel Rat."

"Woah! Let me tell you something about…" Duke chose to ignore the inevitable argument by this point.

"I wonder why he always goes _last _and _alone_," Roadblock muttered to himself as he began making dinner from the plants and animals Tunnel Rat had collected along the way.

"His face?" Ripcord replied.

"Nah, can't be just that. I mean, he could just wash himself with his mask on," Roadblock replied to the smaller Joe.

"You know what this means…" Ripcord muttered to Duke.

"RECON TIME!" Ripcord high fived Roadblock and quickly pulled out a few straws. "Shortest straw goes after Snakes, longest straw gets dibs on what seat they get for this next trip…"

Duke muttered all of the curses he knew under his breath. Why was _he _of all people forced to go. He was the team leader for crying out loud! He could have just forced someone else to go… Damn him and his curiosity for Snake Eyes.

A small splash, too big for even the largest of fish that lived here, came from the swimming hole. Duke quickly dropped to the ground and peeked under the bushes. He felt his jaw slightly drop and touch the ground.

There was Snake Eyes in the water, completely nude save for the mask pulled up halfway to his nose. He was rubbing his body with soap slowly with his head thrown back. His hands reached downwards, underneath the water, and seemed to grasp something. A soft sigh came from him and his hands began an all-too-familiar repetitive motion back and forward.

Duke wanted to run to the camp and act like nothing happened, but his body wouldn't move. He wanted to announce his presence, but no words came from his mouth. He was vaguely aware that his hands were roaming down his own body and into his pants, going at the same pace Snake Eye's hands moved.

He watched was Snake Eyes rested on the edge of the cliff, his hands going faster. He heard the moans become louder and more strained and saw Snake Eyes mouth something many times. Squinting, he tried to read the perfect lips, but he was too distracted by Snake Eye's motions.

He watched as Snake Eyes threw his head back and his spine arched. The water around the black ninja became milky white for a small moment, and then washed downstream. His mouth was in a single "U" shape, and Duke gasped at what it meant. Snake Eyes was saying Duke's name.

Snake Eyes, after hearing the sudden gasp, quickly squatted to hide his bared body up to his mouth. Duke panicked and realized that, with any attempted escape, Snake Eyes would instantly know it was Duke.

So he stayed and watched some more.

Snake Eyes ran out of the swimming hole and grabbed a towel. He quickly vanished into the darkness and Duke felt his own pulse increase.

"Well _fuck_," Duke realized Snake Eyes was looking for whoever was watching. He had to get out of there fast before-

"Aagh!" Duke shouted as he was tackled to the edge of the pool, hands held above his head, and cool breath on his face.

Duke opened his eyes to see a frowning, almost nude ninja _very _close to his face. His face flushed red as he felt Snake Eyes try to move off of his leg, but suddenly freeze when their groins met. The ninja straddled him once more and pulled off Duke's pants to be met with the sight of familiar white residue.

Water dripped on the helpless Duke's lips and he reflexively licked it off, but froze in mid motion when Snake Eyes stared at his face. He realized his actions were interpreted _much _differently than it was intended and quickly resumed his struggles.

The ninjas face returned to its first position: up close and examining. The cool breath of Snake Eyes only made Duke even more heated as he struggled. "Stop it… Snake Eyes… that's an-"

Something soft, warm, and very alive stopped his words. Lips. Snake Eye's lips. The ninja was kissing him, and Duke… Duke _liked _it.

Their bared groins rubbed against each other and Snake Eyes moaned in Duke's mouth. Duke, not wanting to be so helpless and pinned, stuck his tongue inside of Snake Eye's mouth and was rewarded with another sweet moan. "Nngh… no.." Duke moaned loudly as Snake Eyes picked up the pace and closed the distance between their bodies. Duke's hands were released and he found himself being explored by the ninja's hands. He followed Snake Eye's quickly, relieved to be free. Their lips separated and Snake eye's threw his head back once more. Duke quickly attacked the bared area with kisses and all he heard were gasps and moans. Duke shouted as he felt something come over him, like a train only he was making the sounds. Snake Eye's collapsed on Duke and kissed him once more before retreating into the pool. Duke blacked out very quickly.

When he awoke next, he was in the Coyote. He heard a faint motorcycle engine over the sounds of the truck and smiled.

"Mornin' princess," Tunnel Rat laughed.

"Ugh, what happened," Duke pretended that he didn't know the activity that de-energized him.

Scarlet glared at him. "Your stupid bet is what happened. You should know better than to sneak up on Snake Eyes! He knocked you out before you found your answers," Scarlet turned angrily towards the window.

Duke sighed mentally in relief. So the ninja didn't tell anybody, that was… good? Duke didn't know if he was disappointed or glad at this fact.

Snake Eyes avoided him for the rest of the week. Duke would always try and get the ninja alone, but Snake Eyes was always either with someone or 'asleep.'So Duke bided his time and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Yo, someone get this grub to Snakes," Roadblock shouted as he lifted a plate with no meat at all up in the air.

"On it," Duke replied quickly and snatched the plate. Ripcord and Tunnel Rat exchanged expressions as they watched Duke run towards the Coyote.

Duke approached the back of the truck and was welcomed by what he had been waiting for. Snake Eyes was meditating, alone, in a semi-private place.

"Snake Eyes," Duke put the plate next to the ninja. Snake Eyes looked up at him and titled his head in greeting. Duke sat down next to the ninja and watched as Snake Eyes almost inhaled the food.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Duke finally said as Snake Eyes pushed the plate away. They eyed each other for a moment and then the ninja got up. He grabbed Duke's hands and pulled them towards the doors to the front of the Coyote.

"What?" Duke asked as he was pushed against the wall by the towering ninja. He felt lips press against his own and hands move across his body. "We can't… here…"

Snake Eyes grabbed the rim of Duke's shirt and looked him in the eye, his lips brushing Duke's. The blonde Joe instantly knew what Snake Eyes said "I want you _now_." Not wanting to argue with this new development, Duke pressed his lips and against Snake Eyes' and the melted against each other.

"What's takin' them?" Tunnel Rat muttered "I ain't gonna wait much longer to wash these dishes."

The Joes were quickly packing up to go to bed. They were all exhausted and very eager to hit their sacks and sleep until noon.

"I'll go," Scarlet sighed.

"Now _this _makes sense," Ripcord chirped.

Scarlet rounded the corner of the Coyote and instantly froze. She watched as Duke and Snake Eyes moved smoothly with one another, no shirts on, kissing. Snake Eyes straddled Duke and was struggling with the belt when he peered up and met Scarlet's eyes.

Scarlet giggled. Duke froze and looked up as well. "You two look cute together," Scarlet smiled as she took Snake Eye's and Duke's plates, not minding the fact that her greatest dream had come true. There was yaoi in the Joes, and Scarlet was in ultra-fangirl mode now.

"He's… unusual…" Connie whispered to her son, Duke. Duke merely shrugged and watched Snake Eyes as he slowly walked throughout the house, hands near his blades.

"He's just… examining. He does that every time we stop somewhere," Duke replied as soon as the ninja was out of view.

Connie turned towards her son and smiled. "As long as he's friendly, I don't mind him staying here. In fact, he can eat dinner with all of us." She waved towards the many plates of food and Duke felt his mouth water.

"He's vegetarian though," Duke replied "Maybe even vegan- all I've seen him eat on the trip was vegetables and some rice if we were lucky."

"Oh… oh… OH!" Connie panicked "I have to make him something!"

Max patted Duke on the back when Snake Eyes returned. "While your mother makes your friend's meal, why don't you show him around upstairs?" Duke nodded.

"What about the Joes?"

"They already went through the whole house to find the remote," Max motioned to where the Joes were watching TV, skipping all of the news channels.

"Huh," Duke scratched his head. Guess they eagerly took up the 'make yourself at home' phrase.

Snake Eyes looked around at Duke's room, left untouched since he was in senior year of high school. He ran black gloved hands over the many football trophies, pictures, and action figures that were lined up neatly on the wall. He paused at one particular picture and felt the hairs on his neck stand up.

Duke was hugging some girl about his age. She wore a shirt that held the same name as Duke's jersey and her head was comfortably nestled between Duke's neck and shoulder. She had black hair with pink streaks in it and was clearly Japanese. Her yellow-ish eyes were shining with the happiness that could only come from victory.

"She's my best friend, Miko," Duke said when he caught Snake Eyes. "She moved to Jasper, Nevada. We never really spoke after then."

Snake Eyes nodded, unsure of why he felt so aggressive. He took off his boots and let them rest next to Duke's bed and sat down. He patted the area next to him and lifted his mask slightly.

"Here…?" Duke glanced around wide-eyed and then quickly lowered his voice "But… my parents!"

Duke's eyes returned to the now cringing ninja. Snake Eyes hung his head low and balled up his fists. The blonde Joe raised an eyebrow at the unusual behavior. It was usually the _other _way around- with Duke complaining about Snake Eyes not wanting to join him in some 'night-time' fun.

Realizing his complaints were going nowhere, Snake Eyes decided to… force it a little bit. He started to remove his tight-fitting shirt and, knowing Duke was watching, stretched himself out on the bed like a cat ready for a nap. "No. Snake Eyes, we can't- not here," Duke's words continued to get caught in his mouth as the ninja wiggled around on his bed.

Suddenly, Snake Eyes locked eyes with Duke and did a "come here" motion while crawling backwards on the bed. He ran his hands over his own body and, for good measure, loosened his belt to the point of removal. He then took up a very attractive and irresistible pose on Duke's old bed. Duke blinked in surprise, unused to the sexy ninja being… well, intentionally sexy. With Duke's eyes on him, the ninja slowly pulled down his pants further and further, going slower as it went lower, and then stopping just before anything was revealed. He ran a gloved finger up his body and then did the "come here" motion again.

Locking the door behind him, Duke couldn't refuse.

"Mornin' Snakes," Duke smiled as the ninja ran down the stairs and kissed him on the cheek. His face had full recovered after three years of medication (which Snake Eyes did not enjoy at all since it smelled and, being the bath lover he is, quickly became miserable. Even though Snake Eye's face has been fully healed for a month now, Duke couldn't get over how _beautiful _the ninja's face was.

Snake Eyes tilted his head at Duke and watched the blonde man think. Giving up on trying to read his mind, Snake Eyes started the process of making tea (since he hated coffee- the first time he drank it, he blacked out an hour later.) "My parents are coming over today… to check on us," Duke shrugged "Shouldn't be much of a problem." He eyed Snake Eyes some more and smiled. "So, what do you want to tell them?"

Snake Eyes smiled and kissed Duke while caressing his face. He rested his head on the blonde's chest and nuzzled it. "Roommates?" Duke teased lightly, earning a soft punch and a shake of the head from the ninja. Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around Duke and squeezed tightly. "Ah… adopted!" Snake Eyes face palmed as Duke laughed.

"Well, what?" Snake Eyes thought for a moment and then tackled Duke. Duke smiled as he remembered that fated day and he felt Snake Eye's cool breath on his face. Their lips met and Duke smiled "Lovers then?" Snake Eyes blushed and nodded before reuniting their lips. Duke ran his hands along the ninja's body and moaned as he felt Snake Eyes remove his pants and started to explore. "Mmm, Snakes," Duke removed the ninja's shirt and kissed almost every inch of bared skin. He smirked as Snake Eyes moaned and rested his head on Duke's shoulder. He wanted Snake Eyes so much right now… if only…

Three thuds on the door. The duo panicked and quickly put on their clothing. Snake Eyes began to run to the door when he was stopped by Duke's hand. Looking up, he saw the blonde man smiling. "If we're going to tell them we're lovers… we gotta show it too. Snake Eyes, understanding what he meant, nodded and grabbed Duke's hand.

"Wait here," Duke murmured into Snake Eye's ear.

"Conrad, you should honestly stop putting your extra keys in obvious-" … froze, … and … followed suit.

Arms locked around each other, lips touching in a passionate dance, a ninja and a soldier kissed. Their eyes opened for only a moment, and during that time they both knew they loved each other.

**A/N: Like? Review. SERIOUSLY. I just want a few words about your feels. YOUR FEELS! It's free too! **

**Snake Eyes: *pouty face***

**How are you…? Nevermind.**


End file.
